Death of the Dragon
by Darkgranger
Summary: Last feelings and thoughts of Daenerys before Jon ended her life. Warning: it is a sad story.


Daenerys looked up at the Iron Throne with mixed feelings. She approached and climbed slowly towards it, raising her hand to touch it. She stopped, her hand in the air, and something like sadness pressed her chest. She swallowed hard and touched the moldings of the throne with her fingers, closing her eyes and feeling a huge nostalgia growing inside her.

She withdrew her hand from the throne and just stared at it, understanding that this piece of molten metal had caused her so much pain. An idea came to her head and she sighed, understanding that her thoughts were the right ones. She knew that she was not the only one who had suffered with the ambition for the Iron Throne, and if she really wanted to break the wheel, she had to start by destroying it.

With intentions of calling Drogon and carrying out what would be the beginning of her reign, she turned her back and moved away from the throne just to stop herself when she met Jon's eyes in the distance, watching her with caution. She smiled, releasing some of the tension in her body and watched as he approached her with a cautious step and a somber look.

She turned to see the throne again, with the decision stoking inside her being. The presence of Jon, her only family, was enough to reaffirm that this was the right decision.

\- When I was a child, Viserys told me that the throne was built with the thousand swords of Aegon's fallen enemies. I thought it would be huge, too high to climb, something amazing, at least that was what came out of the imagination of a little girl who could not even count to twenty, - She smiled. He did not smile back and she swallowed hard, wanted to tell him her plan, her idea of starting a better world, something that could erase the grim expression on his face.

\- Gray Worm and the Unsullied were executing Lannister prisoners in the streets, acting under your command, - he said harshly, ignoring everything she had said. Daenerys erased her smile and something squeezed her chest.

\- It was necessary.

\- It was not. We won and they surrendered. The only thing you are doing is imposing something that is not justice. - She watched him tighten his jaw and frown angrily. His words hit her hard, her chest ached and she felt a growing tension in the muscles of her back. - Have you seen? Have you come down to see?! - He shouted, suddenly, and his voice startled her. - Children burned! Little children burned!

Guilt hit her and her expression broke. She knew that he was probably right to be angry. At that moment, when she decided to burn everything in her path, the fury and pain had clouded her judgment. No one had seen her above Drogon, when she had fallen into despair, when she had cried in rage and self-pity for her weakness. Neither he nor anyone else had felt the burning of her stomach or the pain of her heart when the smoke of King's Landing had made itself present in her clouded mind. Or when her head was about to explode from the pain.

Nobody had been with her.

But what was done was done, she had said to herself. Repeated in her head when she had dismounted Drogon on the outskirts of the city and had fallen to her knees, crying.

\- Cersei tried to use their innocence as a weapon against me, - she murmured, trying to convince herself. Her head was throbbing and she felt tears come to her eyes, but they did not spill. – Now, the world is free from her.

\- Was it worth the cost? - whispered Jon, with a desolate expression. Daenerys was hurt to see him like that, she went up to him and touched his chest.

\- We can make it worthwhile, - she said, desperately.

\- What about Tyrion? - He asked, pleading. - Forgive him. Please, Dany.

She stopped for a moment and just stared at him. When the words come out of her mouth, she was trembling.

\- I cannot... he betrayed me. Conspired with my enemies behind my back. Have you not punished those who betrayed you? - She asked, wishing he understood her. She had not executed Tyrion yet, the simple thought broke her heart and she had left the matter for when she got the courage to do it.

Jon sighed heavily, his expression grimmer than before. He did not answer and she felt a void in her chest.

\- Stay with me, be with me and help me build a better world. Together we can break the wheel. I know this is the right thing to do. - She closed her hand around the fabric of his coat to contain the trembling of her hands and looked at him, pleadingly.

\- I do not know what is right anymore, - he whispered sadly. They were so close and yet he did not seem to want to touch her.

She swallowed again and something broke inside her.

\- Yes you know, you've always known. - Desperate, she took his hand and brought it to her own face to press his strong palm on her cheek.

\- What about everyone else? All those people who also think they know what is right? - He asked, his voice strangled.

\- They... don't get to choose, - She sentenced, with a headache throbbing loudly in her ears. Jon looked at her in a different way, with immense sadness, he seemed about to cry. Daenerys realized that he was trying to prove something and, for a moment, she knew that she could give him whatever he asked, as long as she did not see that expression in his eyes. When she was about to say that to him, his voice echoed her ears.

\- You are my queen, - he whispered in a choked voice. - Now and always.

Daenerys smiled slightly, tears in her eyes.

\- I love you, - she said, before kissing him, grateful for his acceptance. She wanted to tell him more, eager to tell him the plan for the new world.

He returned the kiss, in a way so different and so deep, that it caused her a huge desire to cry. He was her home, what she had always needed, what she had longed for all her life.

_Marry me_, she thought.

Suddenly, she felt something that punctured her skin, in a way so painful that at first she did not understand it.

She pulled away from his lips with a gasp, looked down and saw a small dagger pierced in her stomach. She looked up into his eyes, trembling. Her eyes filled with tears that spilled without her consent, and she saw that he watched her with absolute sadness and tears running down his cheeks as well.

She pushed his body away and gasped. With both hands, she held the dagger that pierced her skin. She could barely take two steps back when she began to feel the strength leaving her body. With shaking hands, she took the hilt of the dagger and pulled it from her stomach in pain, dropping it to her side.

She fell to her knees in the snow and pressed the wound with both hands. She tried to look for Jon, who was standing in front of her, and realized that her vision was too blurry. She coughed and felt the metallic taste of blood in her mouth.

She felt the heavy tears go down her cheeks and the physical pain was nothing compared to the ached in her heart.

Of course it had to be him. Of course. Life had always been the same for her.

She clenched her jaw, trying to avoid her conscience from dying out.

Had he been using her all this time? He could not... though she never thought he could betray her in that way either.

She felt that she lost her balance and fell on her side, although some arms stopped her before her body touched the snow. She saw him, still with a cloudy vision, crying as he held her and she raised her hand to try to touch his cheek, convinced that he had not used her.

_Do not cry_, she wanted to say, but the back of her throat had gone dry and she couldn't speak, _I'm sorry_.

_I love you. _

She did not have the strength to reach him, and her hand fell heavily on top of her body.

Despite everything, even now, she knew that she could never have hated him or hurt him. She love him too much.

When everything turned black around her and the pain began to disappear, the only thing that gave her peace was knowing that she would finally meet with all those loved ones she had lost.

With Drogo, Rhaego and her two dragons.

Afterwards, everything was absolutely silent.

* * *

**oOoOo**

**oOoOo**

**I know and I'm sorry. This story was not happy, but that's how I feel with the series finale, sad and heartbroken, and this came out of that. It is my first story in English, so I hope I haven't made too many mistakes. Hope you liked it.**

**P.D. I know that Jon stabbed her like in the heart, but I needed her to have a little more time before she passed.**


End file.
